lovers revenge
by block08
Summary: Revenge is one of those things people say... oh how should I say this. Sweet. To what a person suffer from what they put you through is one of the most bliss full moments in your life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiro I can't take it. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, HE'S DEAD." Shuichi was standing at the top of NG, 20 story, studio ready to jump. "He's gone Hiro. I promised him that I'll always be with him. Even if that mean I'll loss my life in the process." The last part came out in a whisper. Shuichi looked back at his long time best friend, with a face so calm and peaceful yet the look hidden behind his eyes were looks begging some one to save him.

"What do you think Yuki would say if you jumped? What about Ryuichi, Tatsuha, What about me, Shu?" Hiro was down on his knees begging his friend not to jump. For the last pass months he has been watching his friend fall into deep depression, just yesterday when it looked like Shuichi was getting better this happens. His best friend is going to kill himself over a coldhearted jerk.

/My destiny was unimaginable, my path was unspoken. Winds changed around me; life gave me no token. /

"Yuki is not here now so does it truly matter what he'll say. Ryuichi has Tatsuha, You have k…" Shuichi paused and look back over the city below him. "…and Yuki is all I have"

The word **is** stuck out to Hiro the most. Even in death Shuichi still says Yuki **is **his. How could someone ever take for granted a love so strong so pure was beyond him. All he knew was that if Yuki was still alive he would kick his ass and kill him his self. Non-the-less he knew that there was nothing he could do to comfort his best friend all he could do was look at him; standing there on the ledge.

/ The unbearable desire to want to be around you this stimulation I feel when ever I hear your name/

"Baka if you're going to jump, jump. If not get down from there so we can go home." Yuki was standing leaning against the door with a cigarette in hand looking as if he had never even left.

"Yuki" a tear face, red eyed, Shuichi cried out in a ghost whisper." Please, please don't let this be another one of these damn dreams." Shuichi was off the ledge walking slow to Yuki, hesitating thinking that if he walk faster that he may disappear as it happened so many times in his dreams. Shuichi slowly stuck his hand to gentle touch the face of the man that he cared about so much. The skin was soft and smooth under his figure just how he remembers it. "Yuki tell me this is not a dream. And if it is don't ever let me wake up. I don't think I came lose you one more time."

Yuki took the hands that were gently rubbing his cheeks and places a kiss in both palms. "No it's not a dream shu. I'm truly here. I was always with you even if I wasn't there physical. We're each other, other half. We're what makes each other complete."

/Baby please don't ever leave me you're my only reason worth living. To search the unknown of the land is a journey worth taking with you in hand. /

"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm so sorry. All I want to do was to be with you even if it means death. I'll follow you where ever you may go." Shuichi was tight in Yuki embrace holding him as close as possible inhaling his familiar scent.

"Don't you ever say. Don't you ever say that again. No matter what happens to me you keep living. You keep living and loving and being Shuichi." Yuki was looking Shuichi straight in the face He could feel his own tears coming down his face. He felt so blessed to found some one that he could share his life with.

/I'll follow you where ever you go, even if life is against us . I'll do it all just to be with you./


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shuichi still couldn't believe that his Yuki was back, he stayed up the hole night just staring into the darkness; lost within the comfort that Yuki was once able to give but now giving. It was 3:30 in the morning when Shuichi got out of bed, it's been a long time since Shuichi was even able to come into this room without breaking down into tears.

Walking in the bathroom Shuichi shut and locked the door so that Yuki wouldn't be able to walk in on him, Shuichi stared at himself in the mirror- looking at the person that he is and remembering the person that he once was. His mind, his heart has changed the exact moment that they called and said they couldn't find his body. At that moment Shuichi heart went cold shutting off anyone and everything that tired to get near it.

Opening the medical cabinet Shuichi pulled out what he liked to call his sanity. It was a razor blade that Shuichi would use whenever life became too much. Since he met Yuki not once has he used sanity but for the last 9 months' and 14 days' Sanity and him rebuild their fading relationship.

"Shu, are you okay in their?" Yuki was outside of the bathroom door shaking the doorknob trying to get in.

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep." Shuichi lied and he knew Eiri knew he lied- but he also knew that Yuki wouldn't say much about it just yet. Before opening the door Shuichi put sanity back in the medical cabinet behind some old pills that they weren't using any more. Shuichi open the door to be met golden eyes.

"Yuki?" Shuichi mumble as his eyes met golden ones. "May I ask you something?" Shuichi quickly looked away. "I mean if you don't mind." Shuichi had a light blush on his face. Just seeing Yuki smile did wonders for him. ""Stop smiling, I mean why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm looking at you." Pulling Shuichi in his embrace, Yuki rested his chin on his head. "Do you know how long missed looking at you. I even missed you being load and annoying. " Yuki sighed into Shuichi pink hair. "I've missed you Shuichi I really missed you."

"I've missed you too. But if you missed me why did you have to be gone for so long? Why weren't you here with me?"

"Just know that it was for your own safety." Yuki knew that that answer wouldn't work with his Shuichi. "And I promise to tell you everything if you tell me what you were doing in that bath room."

Shuichi body stiffen then relaxed as he felt Yuki rubbing small circle around his lower back. He knew that Yuki would not push him to tell but he was going to have to tell some. It was strange that Yuki always knew when something bad was about to happen. He's always the one to know how to handle things, protect what was his even if it's from himself.

"Yuki…"

"Shhhh" Yuki said leaning in closer to brush his lips against Shuichis'. "I just want to make love to you now, I want to make love to my Shuichi."

"I love you Yuki."

"But not as much as I love you."

"Yu…"

"Prove it." Yuki cut Shuichi off." Make love to me for all the time s I wasn't their to hold you; make love to me for all those tears you cried for me; my Shuichi make love to me like this is the last, like you use to love me before."

Shuichi met Yukis' lips for the first time in almost a year. The kiss was hot, passionate, gentle, just that one kiss was enough to satisfy and wake all desires within them. "Yuki I'll love you much more then that." Shuichi said finally pulling away from the sweet taste of Yukis lips. "I love you more then I loved you before." Nuzzling Yuki neck, he pushed him gently against the wall.

Yuki sighed at the gentle nips and kisses that his lover was placing on is neck. Those 9 months' and 14 days' without being able to touché a little part Shuichi or able to smell that wonderful strawberry aroma was about to drive him crazy. Lifting Shuichi by his tight he slowly walked then back to their bedroom to be lost with in each other like so many times before Yukis disappearance.

Laying Shuichi down he slowly began to unbutton Shuichi overly large shirt; kissing and touching the flesh that he was only able to dream about while he was gone. His skin was so soft and smooth. It was like silk under his fingers. The taste of his kin was so bold and so new. It was like some exotic fruit from another land. 'I don't know what I was thinking when I left you here. You should have come with me.' Yuki thought to himself. But he knew that if Shuichi would've come with him he would've gotten hurt defeating the purpose of him living in the first place.

Shuichi soft whimpers filled the room as he felt Yuki place kisses on his bear chest. Feeling his tongue lick at his already harden nipples, teasing, playing, and sucking on them. It was as if electricity passed between them sending them to their paradise. Yuki began to kiss lower over the heated skin of his lover. It seemed the lower he kissed the loader his moans became and the loader his moans became the more Yuki couldn't wait to take his lover in his mouth. Yuki took his thumps and hooked then to Shuichi boxers making sure as he pulled then down they glaze slowly and painfully over his harden members. Shuichi was squirming under Yukis touch arching his back moving his head from left to right; his body was restless. Shuichi felt like he was about to explode until he couldn't take it any more. Pulling Yuki up roughly to meet his lips in another passion felled kissed, Shuichi flip then over so that he was on top. Shuichi hands was all over Yukis body as he grinded their bodies together. Once his hands reached Yukis pants he broke the long pleasureful kiss they were sharing.

"Shu." Yukis eyes were lit; he was so surprised at how bold Shuichi was acting. This was a definite turn- on in Yukis book. His kiss was straightforward not demanding anything but taking it. Though Shuichi lips were taking, as you may call it, they were also gentle and giving but non-the-less they were straight to the point, fuck me.

Pulling Yukis pants off quickly so that Yukis was as equally as naked as he was, Shuichi paused for a second to gaze upon this handsome man that was all his and he didn't have to share with anyone. God your so beautiful he thought to himself.

Thrusting his hips upward Yuki felt his body shiver with need.

"Yuki" Shuichi called out as he grinded his hips roughly against Yuki.

Shuichi arched his back; he wanted Yuki inside him, needed Yuki inside him. He needed to fill whole and Yuki was his missing piece. Felting his self up, Shuichi position Yuki at his entrances letting the head of Yuki shift tease his entrance. Shuichi body trembled slightly before he pushed down hard on Yukis dick.

Yuki felt himself gasp for air. For a second he forgot to breathe. Shuichi lifted himself up again only to push down as hard as before.

"God. Shu love me…. Love me more." Yuki mind was clouded with ecstasy filled pleasure. "I love you Shu…I love you so much." Tears were falling down Yukis eyes. In those 9 months Yuki realized just how much he need Shuichi in his life and wanted his pink-headed lover in his life. It was just like air to Yuki Just because you need air to breathe doesn't mean you have to breathe in. You have to want to breathe in air to live.

Shuichi body was trembling not just from the pleasure Yuki was giving him but also from his words. Before Yuki felt he could count the number of times on one hand that Yuki said those words 'I love you.' Now that's all he did, that's all he's been showing him love.

Shuichi couldn't take it any more. He didn't try to fight the orgasm that was tearing throughout his body; spilling his seeds on Eiri chest and collapsing into his embrace. Shuichi body was to weak to move he was tired and his body was forcing him into a deep sleep. The last voice he heard was Yuki whispering in his ear "that's what you get for not going to bed on sleep." Before drafting off.

It was about 3pm that same afternoon that a hungry Shuichi woke up. The fact that he heard yelling was not by any means the reason why he woke up. Shuichi walked over to the closet and pulled out one of Yukis old shirt that came a little above his knees and placed it on. Thinks to all the screaming he woke up with a huge headache and thanks to himself for staying up late he over slept and missed breakfast. So first thing first, He would stop the screaming and get something for this headache and then go get something to eat. Shuichi walked out of his and Yukis room to the living room where the entire fuse was coming from.

"Everybody shut the fuck up." Shuichi said in a load tone but not yelling. "Mika your brother just got back so give him a week before you bit his head off. And Tohma control your wife before I kick all your ass out." Shuichi turned on his heel and headed to the bathroom leaving a quite living room.

Everyone was taken back by Shuichi new personality.

"I think that the world is ending as we know it."

Hiro said after a moment of silences.

" I wouldn't be surprised if hell froze over." K agreed

Moments later Shuichi walked in and took his sit on Yuki Lap. Yuki embraced his lover leaning back into a lazy position so that Shuichi could be more comfortable. The room was quite as they watched the two lovers who looked so happy together.

"I think we should leave now." Tohma stated breaking the silences. " Yuki just got home and as we know Mr. Shinduo missed him ever much. "

"I'm not leaving. I only think its fair. I've been just as worry as that …"

"Finish that sentence and you will be leaving." Yuki didn't even open his eyes because his word were enough. Now sit down and shut up so I can tell you all what happened.


End file.
